Circuit Unsure
Circuit Unsure is the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis The Time Force Rangers ask Circuit about historical events. Realizing Circuit has access to events up to their own time, they ask Circuit about up coming events. BUT someone in the future does not want them to find out, and subsequently prevents Circuit from revealing the information. Thinking he malfunctioned, Circuit loses confidence, just as Serpicon attacks the city. Plot Circuit is just about to reveal crucial information about a future battle but Alex deletes it before the little robot can explain. As a result, the Rangers get concerned thinking Circuit malfunctioned. Circuit, desperate to prove himself, attempts to help the Rangers in various tasks, but wary of another malfunction they refuse his help, unknowingly hurting his feelings. Circuit is very upset, both that he malfunctioned and the Rangers no longer trust him so he runs away from the Clock Tower. The Rangers realize they have mistreated Circuit and hurt his feelings, and they decide to go search for him. While Eric battles Serpicon, Trip tries to disarm the Space Center's self-destruct as the other Rangers try to get the people out. Circuit is left too unsure of himself to help Trip though he could disarm the self-destruct, however, Alex contacts him and explains that he deleted the information because the Rangers must not know as it could affect their mission. Now knowing that he didn't malfunction, Circuit's confidence is restored and he helps disarm the self-destruct at the last second. Serpicon grows and Eric summons the Q-Rex to fight him, but Circuit takes a blast protecting the Rangers and can't summon the Megazords. Instead, the Rangers use the Time Jet to attack Serpicon, disarming him and allowing the Q-Rex to finish the job. Circuit shuts down from the damage, but Trip is able to repair him and he lies when asked that the future is fine. Meanwhile, in the future, Alex worriedly watches what Circuit nearly told the Rangers about: buildings being sucked up into time vortexes that appear all over the city. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex/Wesley Collins *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Mark A. Richardson as Serpicon (voice) *Monica Louwerens as Mainframe Computer (voice) (uncredited) Errors *When the Rangers morph to go and rescue the people inside the building, Jen clearly misses her morph by about a few milliseconds, morphing a bit later than the others. Notes *This episode was dedicated in memory of Thuy Trang, a member of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers cast who was killed in a car accident on September 3, 2001. She played Trini Kwan, the first Yellow Ranger. *The information Circuit had deleted and that Alex watches at the end of the episode is the events of "The End of Time". According to Alex, the Rangers were originally meant to die in that battle saving the city which is why he did not want them to know about it. *Edward Albert (Mr. Collins) doesn't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) (Frax and future footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:Episodes dedicated to deceased cast members